<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Is Great by ReachForTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457021">Life Is Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachForTheStars/pseuds/ReachForTheStars'>ReachForTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachForTheStars/pseuds/ReachForTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One is good; two is better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Boone/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, Rose of Sharon Cassidy/Veronica Santangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Is Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Life was great.</em>
</p><p>
Cass's belly was full of tender, well-seasoned brahmin steak and juicy gecko kebabs, and topped off with plenty of fiery whiskey. She was on a soft bed in a warm, fancy sue-eet, which was especially good because she was naked. And that was because she had a damn fine-lookin' man underneath her, whose dick was just the right size for her cunt as she slowly rode it in (how else?) reverse cowgirl. She let out a gasp of pleasure, uncharacteristically soft, as she took him all the way in again...sated and warm...sleepy...slow...</p><p>
<em>Yeah, life was pretty...fuckin'...great.</em>
</p><p>
"Oh <em>fuck</em> Car—<em>ass</em>," Boone groaned as she languidly raised herself again. "Don't...stop..."</p><p>
She opened her eyes, then, and slightly frowned. She couldn't fix Boone's head, but he'd made her realize there was still one thing missin'.</p><p>
"HEY!" she shouted. "Ronnie! Git your cute li'l ass in here!"</p><p>
The door to the other bedroom rattled open, not exactly quickly, but not slowly neither. Cass smirked. That girl liked fucking a sight more than she let herself admit. Footsteps crossed the hall, and Veronica opened the door - and immediately cringed back into the doorway. After a moment, she rolled her eyes, then fixed her gaze real careful on Cass's face.</p><p>
"<em>Rust</em>, Cass, at least warn me when you're doing that!"</p><p>
"Hey. My tits are down here," she gestured, "so how's 'bout you git over here and suck 'em?"</p><p>
Veronica rolled her eyes again, only for them to drift right on down to Cass's breasts. Cass smirked again as Ronnie's breath hitched. She hesitated, then started across to the bed. "Cass, I'm sure Doctor Usanagi could help with your nymphomania," she added.</p><p>
"Help? You mean as she'd...fuck me too?" Cass parried, gasping as she lowered onto Boone again.</p><p>
"No, she is entirely heterosexual," Veronica blushed slightly. "You can probably guess why I know that."</p><p>
Cass reached for Veronica's robes, trying to pull them up and over. Veronica gently pushed her hand away. "No. Not with him here."</p><p>
Boone made a quiet but expressive offended noise, and it was Cass's turn to roll her eyes, just a little. She put her free hand to use ending Boone's complaints. Veronica didn't respond. She just knelt on the bed, steadied Cass with one nether-tinglingly soft and strong hand, and took Cass's rigid nipple into her mouth. She sucked gently, and Cass's breath shuddered out as blissful tingles swept through her body.</p><p>
<em>Life. Was. Perfect.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
At least, it <em>was</em>, until Six came out of the elevator, Raul behind her, and started demanding to know <em>exactly</em> why the <em>fuck</em> the three of them were fucking in <em>her</em> bed...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>